The Perfect Pureblood Marriage
by Simply Paranoia
Summary: Narcissa Black's parents, Cygnus and Druella forced her to become betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. This fate made her feel that she would never find her true love, especially with Lucius, a scary and intimidating man.


**This story is for ash-luvgirl02's I Will Be Fluff Challenge. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"The Perfect Pureblood Marriage"_

"Without you, I can't breathe," Narcissa spoke confidently with a gasp of the air around her. Lucius' grey eyes bore into her own blue ones. He was no longer the elegant man with perfect posture that she had known from the first time they met, already betrothed.

Her marriage with Lucius Malfoy was perfectly arranged by her parents, Cygnus and Druella Black. Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father immediately agreed to the proposition of marriage with a pureblood. It came as an alarm to Narcissa, but it was the perfect pureblood marriage.

Narcissa was tentative at first; she had only known Lucius at school. He was older than her, and they rarely noticed each other, even though they were both part of the Slytherin House. He seemed cold, harsh and stern, even for a Slytherin. His wand was decorated with an elegant snake add on, completing his personality and his long blonde hair lay on his shoulders without flaw or distaste, Narcissa was intimidated by him.

His eyes were piercing, like that of an eagle. The grey of the eyes stroked fear into Narcissa when her parents officially introduced her, to her new fiancé at Malfoy Manor. Her breathes became shallow and increased in their pace. Her parents and his parents left the room quickly, consequently leaving them alone to get to know each other.

She felt that he did not care, would be abusive, and would only care about producing a pureblood heir. Ironically, he gently took her hand and kissed the top of each finger one by one, causing her pale cheeks to deeply blush a rose red.

He talked with her sweetly, and stood proud and tall, towering her own tall and lean, stature. He carried a cane which overreacted his young age. Attached to the can was a snake head, which intimidated Narcissa. She felt that it would strike her dead, before she would be able to produce an heir.

She thought that his sincere smile masked over a nasty smirk, and that his prestigious attire showered over an ugly personality. She wanted desperately for her marriage to work. Her quest for a true love was over; she knew she would never find the one.

Over the next year, her parents set them up on dates with him frequently. She could tell that Lucius was trying to win her over on each date. She figured that he wanted the marriage to work as much as she did. She appreciated the attempts, and figured that she should be a good wife to him, a seemingly good man.

* * *

At the end of the year the marriage was arranged for December 12th. She remembered the day very clearly. Most of her family and friends came and sat at one side of the room, while Lucius' family and friends sat at the other side. Everyone just looked miserable to be there, just like Narcissa.

She wore an elegant gown that shone wealth. It was her mother's gown that was adjusted to the current time period. The skirt puffed out a little bit, and was made out of silk. There were no sleeves and it surrounded her chest for the top. Lace etched her bodice and fit tightly, holding back her fat. Lucius wore a prestigious Slytherin green tuxedo. She remembered him smirking at her as she walked the aisle with her father. She could not help but smile back as she trudged up, he was contagious.

Finally she stood with him on the high platform with the Ceremony Offical, her Brides Maids, her Maid of Honor who was her older sister Bellatrix, Lucius' Groomsmen and Best Man, who she pathetically did not know.

When the Ceremony Official told Lucius to kiss her, the butterflies filled in her stomach. He had slowly leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She retracted quickly in fear, it had felt so right. Sparks flew in her mind as the audience cheered and Lucius simply smirked once again.

After the wedding, they apparated to Malfoy Manor, where their present awaited them, Dobby the Elf, who would always be treated like vermin by his masters and mistress. She and Lucius opened all of the wedding presents together and Narcissa felt closer to her husband.

* * *

Lucius was sadly a Death Eater, it came as an alarm to her. Narcissa was furious with him when she discovered this when he disrobed himself. She would never go that far, but now she, and her future child, was affiliated with Voldemort, a fate which she hoped to avoid. Her sister, Bellatrix had become a Death Eater right after graduating from Hogwarts. Narcissa knew that Bellatrix would not force her to become one too, even though she asked once. Bellatrix was also too infatuated with her master to care anyway. Although, she feared Lucius would force her to, but after he coaxed her, he promised that he would never impose her to be scarred with the Dark Mark as his grey eyes pierced into hers. She knew he would never back away from that promise.

Becoming the Dark Lord's servant unnerved Narcissa. The fate of being scarred with the Dark Mark scared her. Bellatrix had described all of the details to Narcissa, hoping that Narcissa would choose to become one with her. Instead, Narcissa declined, and knew she would never travel down the path. Now, her life with Lucius forced her to serve the Dark Lord, even though she is not a Death Eater. She despised it dreadfully, but she had no choice.

* * *

Narcissa clearly remembered the day, her only child Draco was born. A healer had come to Malfoy Manor right after Narcissa began her contractions. Lucius had been anxious and immediately ordered Dobby to go to St. Mungos where Dobby got Healer Davies to arrive at Narcissa's bedside. While Lucius and Narcissa waited, he squeezed her hand as she lay in her bed, suffering, but gaining love for Lucius.

Davies had taken care of Narcissa and led her through her labor. Lucius constantly stood up and paced in the room for parts of the time Narcissa was in her nine hours of labor. It was painful and scary to Narcissa. Throughout the pregnancy Lucius was caring, sweet and extremely fatherly. It annoyed Narcissa to an extent. She felt that by seeing this side of him, she was actually falling in love, a feat she had thought impossible.

When Draco was finally born, Narcissa had cried and held him close to her. Draco cried loudly, but was soon soothed by Narcissa's arms holding him tightly. He was a beautiful baby with his blonde hair and his father's grey eyes. Narcissa knew from that moment she would risk anything for her baby boy. The look in Lucius' eyes, she knew that Draco was much more than just an heir to him, and that she became so much more.

She and Lucius held each other throughout that night, while Draco lay in his crib, restless, and constantly tearing. Lucius and Narcissa would have always taken turns to get up and take care of Draco's needs, never straying away from the consistent pattern.

* * *

Draco grew up spoiled by his mother, but was constantly scolded by his father. Narcissa always coddled him, and Lucius felt that he needed stern discipline. Draco was able to push around his mother, but she always loved him. She knew she never wanted another child; she did not want to sever part of her love for Draco.

The years went by and Narcissa mainly stayed home with Dobby and Draco while Lucius was off at work at the Ministry of Magic. When Draco started school, she begged Lucius to send him to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, so he would be closer to home. He eventually acceded to her wishes and when Draco left, she felt lonely, and missed her baby boy. She remembered receiving her first letter from Draco, announcing that he was a Slytherin, she and Lucius had never felt more proud of him, and they shared in the love.

Draco's Hogwarts years passed by, and every time she would see him, there was a new change. He grew farther apart from her, but he would always by her son, her baby. Lucius did not seem to mind, and he was proud of his growing boy.

After Draco's fifth year of Hogwarts, Lucius was arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban for the discovery that he was a Death Eater, and his actions at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Narcissa had wept for days with Draco comforting her.

Voldemort gave Draco a mission, a dangerous one, and Narcissa feared for his life. Draco was burned with the Dark Mark, and Narcissa feared for him, not even she became a Death Eater. Tears tried to leave her eyes as he shrieked in pain, but she remained strong and cried with Draco afterward late into the night, wishing that Lucius was with her.

She made Bellatrix come with her when she begged Severus Snape to help her. Eventually they made the Unbreakable Vow. Then Draco was forced to leave for school, and Narcissa never felt lonelier. She hoped that Draco would succeed in his mission, she feared for her son's life. She needed Lucius by her side holding her

* * *

She desperately craved to see Lucius again. She could no longer bear to be without him. Although she was scared of the Dementors and could not conjure up a happy thought, besides Lucius' smile, she knew she had to go.

Being guided through Azkaban by a lone Dementor had unnerved her. It was freezing and shone the depths of unhappiness with every prisoner. The thought of seeing Lucius kept herself strong and happy. The Dementor finally stopped and extended its finger slowly towards Lucius' cell. Narcissa noticed his familiar platinum blonde hair, no matter how disheveled and bolted straight towards the bars of the cell. She knelt next to the bars, and he turned around and stared at her, without speaking.

"Lucius!" She cried.

"Narcissa…," he spoke like a whisper in the wind as he inched closer to the bars, trying to slip his hand through. This alerted the Dementor, but he did not care, and seized Narcissa's hand in his own.

His hand was cold like the Dementor and its aura. He had grown fuzz on his face, and he was no longer the clean shaven man. His hair had turned greyer and his eyes had bags. Narcissa wanted to weep for him, her love.

"Without you, I can't breathe," Narcissa finally spoke with a gasp of the air around her, "I need you Lucius. I know that we never said this, but I love you," Lucius' grey eyes bore into her own blue ones. He was no longer the elegant man with perfect posture that she had known from the first time they met.

"I love you Narcissa," he whispered to her, gripping her hand tighter.

"I miss you so much, and Draco, his mission, it's too much," she cried.

"It is going to be okay, Narcissa. Draco will be fine, I promise you. Once Dumbledore is dead, the Dark Lord will gain control, and I will be out. Draco will succeed," he uttered.

"I just want you and Draco and me all at home, all safe," Narcissa expressed in her desperation.

"I need that, I need you," Lucius conveyed staring into her, "But we will be together soon."

"I pray now," Narcissa announced to Lucius, "I pray for Draco, I pray for you and I pray for all this suffering to end."

"Narcissa," Lucius exasperated and gripped her hand tighter until she felt it would pop off, "I love you."

Narcissa knew her love was true and she grasped his delicate hand back.


End file.
